The Teenage Twink and his Hot Daddy
by neighbours4ever
Summary: When Deb left Nathan and Dan they were left to be on their own. Dan and Nathan were always there for each other, and now they start to share the same feelings for one another. Yes this is a SLASH! Dan/Nathan
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Revelations Dan’s P

The Teenage Twink and his Hot Daddy

The Teenage Twink and his Hot Daddy.

**Warnings:** This is a **SLASH **which means **male/male parings. **

**Parings: **Dan/Nathan. (Farther/Son)

**Rating: **MA/R

**Summery: **Basically this story is about Dan and Nathan and their relationship. Deb left Dan after having Nathan, so Nathan doesn't know her. Other characters are in this story, they only have minor roles. This story is just about Dan and Nathan's growing relationship, which will eventually lead them to falling in love with each other and also having sex. This story also has POV from the two characters. This story takes place at the start of Season 1 to the middle of Season 3. When a character has a FLASHBACK, that scene will be in _italics._

-Chapter 1-

Unexpected Revelations Dan's POV

Dan had always been there for Nathan. Always. No matter what. He was there for his first day of school, high school. He was there for his first basketball game. He was there for his parent teacher interviews, and he was their when Nathan revealed he was Bi Sexual.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Dad I think I'm Bi" Nathan said. He was sitting opposite his dad; he knew this wouldn't go down very well so he braced himself for the worst. Dan stared at his son. He wasn't mad, or angry, or disappointed. Dan Scott was shocked._

"_Are you sure?" Dan gulped looking over his son._

"_Well yeah, I still like girls don't get me wrong, but sometimes when I'm in the locker room, and I see other guys naked, I get hard, and when I'm walking down the hall, and I see another guy, I think, geez he's cute" Nathan said. Dan took in a deep breath, he was a little shocked._

"_Nathan don't worry, when I was your age I felt the same, when I saw a guy in the locker room I got a little hard too. Actually I had a bit of a crush on Whitey" Dan blushed at remembering. Nathan tried not to laugh. _

"_But don't tell anyone ok?" he asked patting his son on the kneecap._

"_Sure" Nathan smiled and leaned forward and hugged his dad. Dan embraced this hug as usual, but now it was different. They stayed in the embrace for longer than usual. It was as though talking about being Bi brought in some sort of truth, because for some reason Dan liked hugging his son (more than before) Nathan himself didn't want to let go. He could smell his father, and the blood rushed to his cock. Dan could smell Nathan's teenage sweat and he really liked it. He also felt Nathan's throbbing member poke out and into his stomach. Nathan was wearing a tank top so Dan could feel his son's developing muscle. Dan massaged his son's arms, while Nathan's hands went wild on Dan's back. Dan's mouth was millimetres away from Nathan's neck, he could almost taste his son's flesh. Dan wanted so badly to hiss the neck, but he restrained. Then he gave into temptation and lowered his lips, they just scrapped Nathan's skin when, suddenly vibration happened in Dan's pants and then a ringtone emerged. On his way down Dan's hand met with Nathan's hard erection. Dan felt the hard prick and heard Nathan when he moaned, he let go and apologised to his son and took the call. _

_END FLASHBACK_

This is where the flirting began. But something else also rose up. Nathan's brother Lucas Scott had just got onto the basket ball team, and this could jeopardize Nathan's chance in basketball.

Authors Note:

I know this is really short but only the first 4 chapters are short. The first 4 chapters and POV ones and the main slash ones will start in Chapter 5.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Revelations Nathan’

The Teenage Twink and his Hot Daddy

The Teenage Twink and his Hot Daddy.

**Warnings:** This is a **SLASH **which means **male/male parings. **

**Parings: **Dan/Nathan. (Farther/Son)

**Rating: **MA/R

**Summery: **Basically this story is about Dan and Nathan and their relationship. Deb left Dan after having Nathan, so Nathan doesn't know her. Other characters are in this story, they only have minor roles. This story is just about Dan and Nathan's growing relationship, which will eventually lead them to falling in love with each other and also having sex. This story also has POV from the two characters. This story takes place at the start of Season 1 to the middle of Season 3. When a character has a FLASHBACK, that scene will be in _italics._

-Chapter 2-

Unexpected Revelations Nathan's POV

Nathan loved his dad. A lot. He always stood up for him. His dad was always there for him. His dad was also very accepting. When Nathan told his dad he was Bi, he was expected to find himself on the front doorstep with suitcases surrounding him. But he himself was surprised. His dad accepted it and even revealed that he himself was Bi when growing up. After their conversation Dan and Nathan hugged. They always hugged but this time it was different. As Nathan continued to hug his dad, he was starting to feel more and more comfortable in his embrace. Nathan could smell his dad's expensive colone. As he was a business man he wore formal clothes, and Nathan didn't know why but it was making him hard. He saw his dad's reflection through the mirror on the wall. Nathan stared at him. "He is very handsome" Nathan thought. Nathan had his hands to his dad's back, he slowly began to massage his back, while Dan himself was feeling up his son's arms. Nathan now appreciated the waits he had been lifting. While still in there embrace, Dan had his face in Nathan's neck. Nathan could feel the hot breath of his dad's mouth. Nathan's cock grew. But he was restricted because of his boxers. Dan felt the cock hit his stomach (that's how close they were) Nathan could still feel his dad's breath on his neck, his own breath hitching. Then Nathan felt the soft lips of his dad on his neck, but only for a few seconds. Nathan cursed when he heard his dad's ringtone, but quickly went quiet when his dad's hand accidently bumped into his throbbing cock. Nathan couldn't help it, he moaned out at the touch. Dan let go as quickly as he touched it. Nathan met his eyes, they were saying sorry. Dan then took his call.

After that day, Nathan remembers that his brother Lucas Scott, had got onto the basketball team. Nathan hadn't seen him in years, he was now very handsome and cute, Nathan couldn't take his eyes off him all day, until that afternoon when his dad came to pick him up, Nathan had to admit, nothing could make him take his eye's off his dad, not even Brooke Davis could.

Authors Note:

I know this is really short but only the first 4 chapters are short. The first 4 chapters and POV ones and the main slash ones will start in Chapter 5.


	3. Chapter 3 Flirting with his Son Dan’s PO

The Teenage Twink and his Hot Daddy

The Teenage Twink and his Hot Daddy.

**Warnings:** This is a **SLASH **which means **male/male parings. **

**Parings: **Dan/Nathan. (Farther/Son)

**Rating: **MA/R

**Summery: **Basically this story is about Dan and Nathan and their relationship. Deb left Dan after having Nathan, so Nathan doesn't know her. Other characters are in this story, they only have minor roles. This story is just about Dan and Nathan's growing relationship, which will eventually lead them to falling in love with each other and also having sex. This story also has POV from the two characters. This story takes place at the start of Season 1 to the middle of Season 3. When a character has a FLASHBACK, that scene will be in _italics._

-Chapter 3-

Flirting with his Son Dan's POV

It was at that moment when Dan and his son Nathan hugged in more than a Farther/Son way, because after that moment, things changed between them.

It had been a week since their encounter, and Dan was walking up the hall towards the bathroom, when the bathroom door swung open. Nathan came out, he was still getting ready for his one on one match with his brother Lucas. Dan didn't like the idea, he hated the fact that Lucas was trying out for the team. But Dan wanted Nathan to be happy, so Dan pretended that he didn't mind about Lucas trying out for the team. But Dan was suddenly distracted by Nathan. As he walked out of the bathroom, Dan noticed that he was shirtless and a towel was wrapped around his waist. Dan stood memorised; his son was getting really fit. Dan outlined his abs, and his pink nipples, and Dan also noticed the 6 pack developing. He also saw Nathans trail of hair leading down to his cock. Obviously Dan thought, he hadn't inherited his dad's hairy chest. Something glistened from Nathan's chest, and Dan looked at it. He then looked at Nathan. Then outstretched his hand and touched Nathan's right nipple.

"If I wanted a daughter I'd adopt one" Dan said and he then traced his finger around the bud.

"Why, so you could abandon her too?" Nathan asked smiling. Dan ignored the comment and squeezed Nathan's nipple. Instead off screaming out, Nathan moaned. Dan felt his cock grow at Nathan's excitement. Dan let go of his son's now erect nipple and looked up.

"Are you sure about tonight?" Dan asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine dad" Nathan said, and said goodbye and left. Dan had turned around slightly when suddenly someone else came out of the bathroom.

"Hi Mr Scott" Dan nodded, then shock his head. A naked man walked down the hall and off to Nathan's room. And when he rounded the corner, Dan got a glimpse of his face. It was Jake Jagielski.

After that both Dan and Nathan couldn't really look one another in the eye. Dan knew that Nathan was in the bathroom sucking Jake Jagielski off. And Nathan knew that he knew.

"Did you like it?" Dan asked that night after he asked who had won the one on one.

"Yeah it was really good" Nathan said, getting a little red in the face, discussing his blowjob with his dad.

"How big is Jagielski?" Dan asked. He had know idea why he was asking; maybe he was jealous he thought.

"Umm 6.4 why?" Nathan asked, yes things were really random now.

"How big are you Nathan?" Dan asked. And now Dan knew he was jealous, he was envy of Jagielski.

"DAD!" Nathan said. Dan didn't say anything.

"You can't ask me that, just don't" Nathan said, he was now very red. Dan just stared at his son. Looking over his perfect body.

"Ok I'm sorry" Dan said, and he put his hand on his son's leg. Nathan's heart skipped a beat; he looked h at his father's hand, then to his dad's eyes. Dan rubbed his leg, and Nathan let out a moan. Dan felt his cock grow. They continued to look into each others eyes. Then they leaned forward, their face's inches apart. Dan could smell his son's breath on his. This was turning Dan on more than ever. They were millimeters apart, and slowly they made contact. It was like the tiny kiss before; their lips had made the slightest touch when the doorbell rang. Dan swore under his breath and left the room. But before he did he said something.

"We'll go for a run in the morning" Nathan nodded, and when his dad left the room, he grabbed onto his cock and stroked himself. Nathan was hard, very hard, and who wouldn't be from what had just happened before.

Dan's bedroom door opened up, it creaked and Dan stirred. He glanced quickly at the time, it was 1AM in the morning.

"Nathan Is that you?" Dan asked. He looked to the doorway, a figure was there. It moved and Dan felt his bed sink as more load was on the bed. The figure reached out and cupped Dan's check. Dan closed his eyes and repeated.

"Nathan is that you?" There was no answer. And then the person pulled Dan closer and then they kissed. Their tongues twisted together, each one trying to get the dominance. Dan moaned when the stranger got on top of him. Their hips were pushed together, each equally hard. Then the stranger stopped the kiss and whispered in Dan's ear.

"Hey dad" Nathan said. He then kissed down his dad's neck, and then their lips met again. Nathan sucked on his father's bottom lip, while Dan moaned and bucked his hips up into his son's. Dan then turned them around, so now Nathan was on the bottom, and Dan was on top. Dan started to kiss down his son's body. He reached his nipple, and sucked on it. Dan heard his son moan in pleasure. Soon Nathan's nipples were very erect, and Dan continued down. He kissed and licked the abs, and then he reached Nathan's boxers, his hard cock very visible, even in the moonlight. Nathan had his arms above his head, showing his hairy pits, Dan moaned, finally this was going to happen, for weeks he had been fantasying about making out with his son. Dan groped the throbbing member and started to stroke his son.

"O DAD YES" Nathan moaned. Nathan then started to touch his nipples, while Dan stroked him. Dan wasted know time, he tore his son's boxers off, and found that Nathan wasn't wearing any jocks, this really turned Dan on, he then grabbed his son's cock and started to jerk him off.

"O FUCK YES" Nathan screamed. Nathan moved himself and put two didgets into his hole and started to penetrate himself. Nathan was panting so load, Dan though he was going to cum by just the sounds Nathan was making. Nathan then found his prostate with his own fingers, and he began to hit it again and again. Dan continued to jack his son off, he too was moaning.

"FUCK IM CUMMING, DAD JERK ME FASTER!" Nathan shouted. His son was getting so much pleasure that it was too much for him. Nathan added a third finger inside off himself, and he hit his prostate with such force that it tipped Nathan over the edge.

"DAD IM CUMMING, AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR FUCK" Nathan screamed and his cum shot out of his cock. It flew all over Dan's hand and all over Nathan's chest. Nathan was still panting. Dan licked the cum off his hand and off his son's abs. Nathan moaned and closed his eyes. Nathan still had his fingers in his ass, Dan reached down and pulled them out. Nathan opened his eyes, and started to move his hand away, but Dan stopped him, he put his son's three fingers into his mouth and sucked them. He could taste Nathan's ass, and sweat.

"God Nathan you're so fucking hot" Dan said, getting up and pulling his boxers off, and he too had know jocks on.

"Suck me off son" Dan said moving over to his son's face showing his massive cock. Nathan nodded, and put the whole prick into his mouth.

"O YES, TAKE IT ALL" Dan moaned. Nathan gagged a bit, he then started bobbing his head and getting into a rhythm. Dan moaned he closed his eyes, and grabbed onto Nathan's head and pulled him to the speed he wanted. Nathan deep throated his dad's hairy cock. He gulped his pre cum down and Dan was thrilled with pleasure.

"YOU'RE GOOD NATHAN I BET YOU GOT JAGIELSKI OFF?" Dan panted. Nathan pulled away.

"YOU BET I FUCKING DID!" Nathan smiled. He didn't take the whole of his dad's cock this time, Nathan only sucked the head, with massive force.

"O SON IM FUCKING CUMMING, TAKE ME ALL IN NOW" Dan screamed. Dan closed his eyes as Nathan put the whole wet throbbing member in and continued. Dan was panting his orgasm was nearly their. Dan began to face fuck his son, then he came.

Dan leaped up, shocked.

"Good morning folks, to a beautiful day at Tree Hill, we will reach a nice 30 degree's today with a light show coming up later tonight. But now to Adam Hopkins with the 7:00 news update" said Dan's radio. Dan looked around the room it was light and it was 7:00 and he still had his cloths on, and Nathan wasn't next to him in the bed.

"O FUCK" Dan moaned. He had just dreamed making out with Nathan.

Authors Note:

I know this is really short but only the first 4 chapters are short. The first 4 chapters and POV ones and the main slash ones will start in Chapter 5.


End file.
